Harry Potter and the Death Eater's Snitch
by FantasyisFun
Summary: Harry is entering his 7th year of Hogwarts. He does not know what to expect of the year and things look like they will be ok. Or will it be another adventurous year for Harry Potter?
1. A strange beginning

**Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Snitch**

Harry Potter was sitting in his dark and gloomy room in Number 4 Private drive waiting for his summer holidays to end. He could not wait until he got back to his last year at Hogwarts and see Ron and Hermione again although it would not be the same without Professor Dumbledore. A miserable feeling came to Harry as he remembered his dear departed Headmaster and trying to think of something else more pleasant, Dudley rudely interrupted. Dudley, being as mean as usual, banged on his door so violently that pieces of wood were coming off. "Time to cook my breakfast" he snorted and rudely laughed as he sat down on the couch to watch yet another day of television.

Harry remembering his eventful sixth year of Hogwarts started to cook the bacon. He thought that he would not have to return to Hogwarts after what had happened to his headmaster but was wrong. The new minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, had ordered all Hogwarts students to return to school after the holidays. The school of course had been checked all over for any dangerous substance left by the death eaters and removed. There was now a lot of security around Hogwarts given that Voldemort was on the loose and every Auror in the world was out there searching for Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and the other death eaters.

Many owls delivered pieces of mail for Harry. One was a note from Mrs Weasley wishing him a good summer followed by a hand knitted (probably done by magic) green jumper and some mince pies and birthday cake. Harry had nearly forgotten that today was his 17th birthday. He was of age at last and could use magic out of school though he realised he would probably get in trouble if he lighted Dudley's bottom. He received birthday cards from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and the rest of the Weasley's. The last piece of mail was from the school, a list of school equipment list and a letter. Harry opened the letter:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you will be spending your last year of school at Hogwarts. The new head master is Will Maclean and I am sure that he is capable and well suited for this job. I know that you require security and inform you that the security has doubled around Hogwarts, although there will be no dementors, and you will be perfectly safe. I ask you to revise your school subjects and make sure you do not get into any sort of trouble. _

_Have a great summer break!_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic _

Harry laughed at this last letter. They would make him go to Hogwarts anyway whether he liked it or not with another silly man taking on the Headmaster's place. Harry hoped the new headmaster did not turn out as nasty as Professor Umbridge did. That would sure make his year.

Harry boarded the 9 and ¾ train with the rest of the students. He managed to get a ride from his uncle considering that Harry promised not to use any magic on any of them. The students, as usual, were staring at him. Harry realised he was going to have another tough year of students being afraid of him. Harry had to sit next to Ginny, Neville and Luna for Ron and Hermione were in the prefect's carriages. Harry felt a twinge of jealously as he realised his best friends were head boy and girl. He emptied these thoughts as he realised he would be Gryffindor Quiddich Captain. Thank goodness he did not have Draco Malfoy to ruin his year. Things were not going to be so bad after all.

Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for the start-of-term-feast. After what seemed a year of waiting through the sorting of first-year-students, and the sorting hat going through hisnew verse, Harry looked up as the new headmaster stood up to say a few words.

"I welcome you all to another year of Hogwarts. I am Professor Maclean, your new headmaster for this school. I assure you all that you will have a safe and academic successful year." Harry looked at the small balding grey man above him. He was obviously sent from the ministry and had no real idea about Lord Voldemort or the death eaters and thought that they weren't really real and only a fragment of Harry's imagination.

Harry saw right through this man and without actually talking to him, knew what his attitude would be like. He wondered how long he would last at his position and who would be next as headmaster. Looking towards a tall brown-haired man, the headmaster said, "On my right we have our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dimondale. He promises to stay at least one year." Everybody laughed. After a pause of silence Professor Maclean added "Tuck in" and the four house tables filled with the most scrumptious food.

The classes commenced the very next day. Harry, wanting to become an Auror, continued with the classes he needed to become one. Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration were all that Harry was taking this year. Every class pushed him hard to achieve his best.

The Quiddich team tryouts were the very next day. Surprisingly not many people seemed to want to try out for his team. Harry guessed that people were taking him seriously when he said he only wanted players who could play Quiddich not a bunch of fans wanting autographs. He realised that his final team was consisted of all the players he had last year. 'Oh well' he thought, at least he knew for sure there was not anybody else better for the jobs. The Quiddich team consisted of the chasers – Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins and Dean Thomas, the beaters - Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, Ron as the keeper and Harry remained seeker and captain as usual. This year he was defiantly going to have to work them hard to have a reasonable score at the end of the year. He didn't want to be slaughtered and Ron really needed a mind wash if he going to save any goals at all.

Harry noticed a new girl in his classes. He accidentally bumped into her when he was walking out of charms class. Harry said "Sorry ah…." "Sophie" replied the girl in a rather Australian accent. "You must be Harry Potter." Harry laughed. Her silky brown hair and her sparkly blue eyes caught his eye. He fumbled out words "are you new or something" to her and she replied "yeah I'm from Australia, my father moved here this year because of his job". "Couldn't you tell from my tanned face and the amount of warm clothing I have got on, though my tan is going to fade in this country" asked Sophie.Harry smiled. "Well I've got to go to divination now G'd-bye mate" Sophie laughed and headed in the opposite direction. Harry was still in a daze. She was so pretty and he realized he could not endanger her by falling in love with her. Voldemort might use her against him. He had lost his parents, Cedric, Sirius and now Dumbledore. Harry knew he was in trouble but if he stayed at the school everything would probably turn out just fine. Or not.

Hermione started helping Harry on his Potions homework when she realised that he was daydreaming. "Harry, she snarled, you really should concentrate on this homework or you will get into detention. Ron's already completed half of it and you haven't even started. "Sorry, Harry replied, I will start." Harry's scar suddenly seared in pain. He glanced out of the window. He thought he saw a tint of gold outside the window. His pain stopped. Ron noticed Harry and asked "your scar, are you alright". "Fine, perfectly fine" Harry replied but was thinking whether he was really fine and whether he would really be safe here at Hogwarts. His past few years were full of adventure, misery and danger and wondered what on earth would happen to him this year. At least he was not having any of his weird dreams again.


	2. Unexpected News

The next day was a perfectly pleasant day. Sunshine poured through the window which woke Harry up. Harry asked Ron what subject they had first. "We got a free study period now" replied Ron. Harry asked "How about we go and see how Hagrid's doing then". Ron, Harry and Hermione left the castle and went down to Hagrid's cabin. "I thought you three might come down to see me now" Hagrid laughed. "Here would you like some rock cakes"? "Er, no thanks we already ate, and we're really full" Harry quickly said. Ron and Hermione both threw a grateful glance at Harry.

They still couldn't admit to Hagrid that his cooking was dreadful and those rock cakes could break someone's teeth out. "Well you three, I have got some good news and some bad news" Hagrid said. "The good news is that Fang has found a friend and now Furry is expecting puppies". Ron, Harry and Hermione turned around and saw Hagrid's big dog next to a big female brown-furred dog. "Well it just turns out that Furry's old owner moved and Furry needed a home. Now I own Furry." "I don't know about the puppies though, maybe someone in the village could have them." Hagrid said.

"The bad news is that the vampires have gone and joined forces with the dark side" Hagrid hung his head as he told the bad news. Ron, Harry and Hermione were shocked. "Hagrid what side were they on before?" Hermione asked. "They were neutral and didn't harm anybody, just drank conjured blood." Hagrid replied. "This is bad news and since the Death Eaters and You Know Who are on the loose, you three better keep out of trouble." Hagrid meant this and Harry looked grave. Harry did not go looking for trouble, trouble usually found him. With his past of Hogwarts something was bound to happen. What would happen this year was the question that kept ticking in Harry's mind. "You'd best be off now" Hagrid grunted and followed the three out of the door. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran to their Defence against the Dark arts class so they would not be late for their first lesson.

The first lesson of Defence against the Dark Arts was a little different then everyone in the class expected. The middle-aged brown haired man dartingly looked around the classroom and said "Good morning class, I am Professor Dimondale. Today we will be looking at the Patronus charm." "The ministry has asked me to teach you this in case some dementors are being used by dark side." "I know that you have had a lot of different teachers in the past but this year you are going to work very hard." He paused and then asked "Now who could tell me what a Patronus charm does?" Most of the class raised their hands. "Well Mr Potter, could you please tell the whole class" asked Professor Dimondale.

Harry began reciting, "The Patronus charm is a spell used to ward off dementors and," "That's enough, Harry," said the Professor. "Now could you each line up and try to show me the charm. We will use the boggart." "Expecto Patronum" was the words that came out of the majority of students though some spells were weak and little. When Sophie tried hers her patronus was in the shape of an eagle. "Marvellous Sophie", cried Professor Dimondale, "Did you learn this before?" Sophie laughed and said "My old school teacher taught me and said the same thing". Everyone laughed. The professor said "For homework tonight I want a four page essay on the effects of the patronus charm."

"You may go to your next class now" he quietly said. Harry noticed that Professor Dimondale was acting king of peculiar. He seemed to always be following the classroom book and kept glancing around the classroom. After the rest of the students had left Harry stayed back. "Sir is everything alright?" Harry asked. The professor turned to see Harry. "It's just that you seem kind of, well jumpy." The professor collapsed on his desk chair and cupped his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Harry, it's just that it is a very risky job and, well I don't want to be the next to leave." The professor began "Quirrel, Lockhart, Umbridge…" Harry cut him off quickly and said "Why did you take this job then". "I am here to teach those at Hogwarts to defend themselves against evil" sighed the professor. "I was given this job on account of being the only teacher left in this country that was qualified to teach Defence against the Dark arts." Harry turned and raced out of the classroom so he would not be late for Herbology.

Thinking about the last few years of teachers of Defence against the Dark arts Harry could see why Professor Dimondale was a little worried. Professor Quirrel had Voldemort at the back of his head, Professor Lockhart was a fraud whose memory charm backfired, Professor Lupin, well he was a werewolf and could not continue teaching, Professor Moody had actually turned out to be a fake and was a death eater keeping the real Professor Moody hostage. Professor Umbridge was working with the ministry but she had taken over the school and had to be stopped. Professor Snape took over the job in Harry's sixth year and turned out to be working for Voldemort all along and had killed Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Herbology, Seventh year students" Professor Sprout said. "Today could you please get out your book and turn to page four". "The petals of the Spincus flower cure anyone who has been bitten by the Dansh snake." "As you can see these flowers are very useful" she said. Neville Longbottom accidentally tripped over a tree root and Professor Sprout said "Dear oh dear Neville, could you please look where you are going." As the class began running around trying to pick off these brown-coloured petals of the fast running flower, Harry told Hermione and Ron about Professor Dimondale. "Well basically everyone thinks the job is cursed" Hermione replied. The afternoon passed quickly.

The next day Harry was woken up as a blurred image was shaking him. "Harry its Quiddich practise" Ron was shaking Harry, trying to wake him up. "Come on your missing your own 6:30am team practise, captain" Ron said. Harry turned over, put on his glasses and dragged himself out of bed. "Ok tell the team I will be down in a couple of minutes" he replied. Splashing cold water on his face and getting changed Harry sleepily went down stairs ready for his team practise. "Ok team mount your brooms and do a few warm up laps and I'll be with you in a sec" Harry said and the team obeyed. Grabbing the Quiddich gear Harry began to start his first Quiddich practise for the year. "Ron could you please try to catch the quaffle at least two times this practise" Harry yelled to Ron. "Ok team, that's enough for today" Harry yelled and the sweaty, tired team gladly returned to the ground and left the Quiddich pitch.

For charms professor Flitwick was teaching the class Dorwaggle charms. This included the use of silent charms which most of the class struggled with. "The Dorwaggle charm is a spell you can use for changing colours of objects. For example" he pointed to a blue ink well. "Dorsward red" said professor Flitwick and the inkwell turned to a scarlet red. Each student had a go and Harry turned to the direction of Sophie. He looked at her until Ron started moving his hand up and down in front of Harry's face. "Wakey, wakey stary eyes" said Ron as Harry realised he was on planet earth not in heaven. Hermione turned and said in her most irritated voice "Harry your inkbottle is still blue". Shaking his head Harry switched on and said "Dorsward grey" and his inkbottle turned immediately a dark grey, the similar colour of an elephant. After the lesson finished Hermione found Harry and cornered him. "Harry, you really must switch on. You need to concentrate more and because mid term exams are coming up you should start doing an hour more for your study periods." "I'm sorry but I can't help you in the exams." Hermione said. Harry said "Ok, Hermione I'll start concentrating more" and they both left to go to the Great Hall for dinner.


	3. A night of adventure and the Wedding

As Harry left dinner and returned to his dormitory he saw Crabbe and Goyle pop up on the Marauder's Map. They were heading off to the one eyed-witch statue where the Hogsmeade entrance was. Startled, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and rushed to see what they were up to. Harry followed them through the long and narrow secret passage and past the cellar of Honeydukes. Harry whispered to his wand "lumos" and saw the map. Harry followed them over the fence and all the way to the Shrieking Shack. Puffing and Panting, Harry quietly hid behind a moth-eaten couch, just in case someone was going to knock into him.

Inside the damp and dark room, Harry saw a dangerous middle-aged man with torn clothes and shaggy greasy hair. Looking closer at the left arm in the moonlight Harry saw the dark mark. "You two", the death eater said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Have got a message from Malfoy". The man continued, "He wants you two to release the plan when time is ready". The man then disapparated in a flash and Crabbe and Goyle headed back to Hogwarts. Harry followed them and when he returned to the castle he saw that the sky was getting lighter. Quickly looking at the map, Harry saw that Filch, Mrs Norris and Peeves were heading his way. 'Just my luck' Harry thought to himself. Hurrying, he rushed up the moving staircases and collapsed in his bed.

"Harry you'll be late for potions if you don't get up now", Hermione had used a waking potion on Harry in desperation. "What are you doing in the boys' dorm Hermione" Harry said grabbing his books and putting on his glasses. "Ron gave up on trying waking you and you missed breakfast" said Hermione. He thanked Hermione for waking him and they both ran to Potions. Harry and Hermione rushed to their seats and merged in with the rest of the students. Professor Slughorn began "Today we will be looking at the Hynops Potion but firstly could you please hand in your homework." The class handed in their homework and Slughorn began talking in monotone about the Hynops potion and soon Harry was asleep.

That night Harry started to talk about his previous night's adventures with Ron and Hermione. Neither of them could figure out what plan was going on with Crabbe and Goyle and when it would be lurched. "Just be careful and don't do too many more dangerous tasks like that again" Hermione said and Harry could tell she was worried for his safety. Ron said "The holidays are coming up soon and so is the wedding of Bill and Fleur." Quickly remembering about the wedding of Ron's eldest brother and Fleur, the only female participant of the Triwizard tournament held in Harry's fourth year, Harry's attention turned to Ron. "Here's the invitation". Harry looked at the cream coloured invitation and it read:

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_We invite you to the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Declauer on October 1st. The wedding is held in Maybourne Gardens, Winchester at 3:00 pm. Could you please reply by September the 20th whether you are able to attend this important occasion._

_Thankyou,_

_Bill Weasley and Fleur_

"It's next weekend"! Harry exclaimed. "Yeah sorry guys for the very late notification and I already told mum that we could all go" Ron said. "We'll need to go to Professor Maclean's office next Saturday so he can transport us safely to the wedding".

The two weeks passed quickly for Harry and soon enough Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting in Professor Maclean's office. Professor Maclean said "Since Harry and Ginny haven't got their apparition license yet you four will be travelling by floopowder." "I will see you four in my office 9:00 Sunday morning." All four of them hopped in the fireplace, grabbed onto some floopowder and said "The burrow". The spinning and swirling suddenly stopped and the four of them realised they were at Ron's place. Mrs Weasley hugged her two children as well as Harry and Hermione. All the family was at the Weasley's apart from Fleur and Bill. Everyone greeted them. Even Percy had come back from the Ministry and Fred and George had taken a day off from their joke shop. Mrs Weasley quickly said "You'd best change into your dress robes now" and they got changed into them.

At 2:00pm everybody departed to Maybourne Gardens using a portkey. The garden was spectacular and everything was set up ready for the wedding. Everybody took a seat. Harry glanced at the crowd of people. There was the Weasley family as well as Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eyed Moody and friends of Bill. On the other side there was Fleur's side of the family which looked like a lot of blonde haired women and men. Harry also spotted Fleur's grandmother the vela. The music played and Fleur walked up the aisle in a flowery white wedding dress with flowers in her light blonde hair. Bill was smiling and as they said their vows, Harry knew Fleur and Bill would be forever happy.

The reception was fantastic with lots of delicious food. Some things Harry tried but some, well they didn't look edible. The birthday cake was a big white cake with lots of icing. When Fleur and Bill cut the cake the cake exploded and bits of cake went everywhere. Mrs Weasley noticed Fred and George hiding under the table. "You two no more exploding wizard crackers!" she yelled at them. Using her wand, Mrs Weasley cleaned up the place in a flash. Laughing, the rest of the guests got through the reception well. When Fleur threw her bouquet of flowers and Fred and George caught them by accident. They then threw it back to Penelope. Blushing, Percy and his girlfriend laughed and danced together when it was time for the dancing.

Harry spoke to Fred and George about how their shop was going. They were in 'booming business'. Percy had been working with the ministry and had also come to see his family once in a while so that he could keep in touch. Charlie had been looking after dragons in Romania and had said that they were getting better. He even introduced his girlfriend Amy to the family.

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron returned to Hogwarts. Instead of Professor Maclean being there Professor McGonagall was there instead. She looked tired and worn out with her hair bun being slightly askew. "Your headmaster is away on urgent news so I'm here" she briskly said. "Could you please return to your normal classes and excuse yourselves for being late. Professor McGonagall handed them a note and each of them returned to class.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into Charms class they discussed the absence of their Headmaster. "It seems a bit odd" Hermione replied. "Although Professor Dumbledore left Hogwarts numerous times there really isn't any reason for Professor Maclean." Harry sighed. Professor Flitwick began pacing around the room talking about charms so Ron, Harry and Hermione began to work. Harry's Dorwaggle charm began to improve and now he could use two colours at once. As Harry sat in his bed he began to think more about his new headmaster. He just hoped that whatever happened to their new headmaster wouldn't happen again too often. Hogwarts was not the safest place to be in without a headmaster.


	4. Quiddich Tournament and a Tragic Event

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry and his first Quiddich match came up quick. Today was the first Quiddich competition of the year and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry and his team had been working hard for weeks for they were playing against a tough team who tried to cheat. Ron however was very nervous because of his previous experience of the games. Hermione gave him a hearing spell so he wouldn't hear any words of bad encouragement. Ron had low levels of self esteem with Quiddich.

The game started off with Madame Hooch blowing the whistle. Unfortunately Harry saw Luna Lovegood was commentating. She began bragging about the Gryffindor team until Professor McGonagall gave her a sour look and Luna turned back on task. The Slytherin players were playing roughly. The Gryffindor players needed to watch themselves as well as their Quidditch job so they wouldn't get injured badly. Ron was making faces. Sighing, Harry flew across the other side of the Quiddich pitch.

Glancing a few meters above him he saw the glinting snitch. When Harry saw the snitch, a Slytherin beater saw it too and pelted a bludger right at Harry. With all this commotion Harry didn't have time to warn Ron and the Quaffle landed in Ron's goalposts. The Gryffindor supporters groaned and the Slytherin supporters clapped and cheered and Harry felt a twinge of disappointment as the scoreboard was Nil for Gryffindor and 10 for Slytherin.

Rain pelted through the sky and Harry's vision turned a little blurred. He felt cold and wet but just focussed on winning the match. Ginny was holding the Quaffle in the middle on the pitch. "Ginny, pass to Dean please" Harry yelled and she reluctantly passed to Dean and he hit it in the goal post. "10 All" said Luna into the megaphone and the crowd corrupted with noise as the Gryffindors cheered for a point. Finally Demelza, Ginny and Dean started working as a team and the Quaffle sailed through the goals six more times.

Harry now was able to get the snitch, which would be in a good overall position for the cup and win the match. Harry began searching and spotted it hiding behind a stand. Diving a few meters he tricked the Slytherin seeker into thinking he was following the snitch, began racing upward to where the snitch was. The Slytherin seeker realised he made a bad mistake and it was too late. Harry opened his hands and caught the snitch. "Gryffindor Wins" yelled Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor supporters erupted with cheer. Harry once again felt happiness burst inside him.

There was an afterwards party for the Gryffindors but Harry didn't feel like going. He ate a few mouthfuls of delicious food then hurried off to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione. "Well I didn't expect to see you three after a well deserved win" said Hagrid as they entered his small cramped hut. He had the blazing fire on and Furry and Fang were curled up beside the warmth. "My classes are going well but again most of my students don't seem to look after those flubberworms properly."

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at the ground. They had given up Care of Magical Creatures class and flubberworms weren't their favourite animals in the world. "So how is Madame Maxime going?" asked Harry trying to desperately change the subject. "She's returned to France to continue teaching at her school." "She isn't interested in me" said Hagrid wiping a tear from his eye. Harry felt sorry for Hagrid and realised the stupidity of mentioning that subject of all things. Hermione gave an evil stare at Harry and asked about how Hagrid's half brother was doing.

"Oh he's happy to be with the other giants although he's so little" said Hagrid giving a little smile. "Ah we better get up to the castle or we'll get caught" said Hermione so they said goodbye to Hagrid and ran to the castle. Being as quiet as possible they crept up to their dormitories. They were very lucky because they almost got spotted by Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. Harry was tired and quickly collapsed onto his bed. Harry felt like someone was watching him. Impossible, Harry thought but his dreams were anything but pleasant. In a deep sleep Harry felt a sear of pain from his scar and dreamt of a dark man, the guy he saw in the shrieking shack. He was pleading to Voldemort.

"Please don't kill me I will make sure it is released." The man was on his knees obviously in a position close to death. "How can I trust you" snarled Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra" said Voldemort and the man crumpled on the floor. Wormtail shuddered realising his good fortune of being alive. "Wormtail tell Malfoy and Snape I want them to kill a man who is close to the chosen one." "I will leave Malfoy in charge of the other plan from now." Wormtail disappeared following the orders from his master. Harry felt so much pain from his scar he snapped awake.

"Harry", Ron was shaking Harry. Harry opened his eyes and put on his glasses. "There are voices outside and lights". Harry looked at the marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". The marauders map showed a dot with the name Hagrid and a number of death eaters surrounding his cabin. Harry saw the name Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. "Oh no" Harry cried. "Hagrid is surrounded by death eaters." Harry jumped out of bed and Ron followed. "Mischief Managed" he said to the map. He found Hermione and told her to get help. Harry and Ron ran to Hagrid's hut only to witness the death of Hagrid. "Avada Kedavra" yelled Draco Malfoy and Hagrid's massive half-giant body crumpled and his face turned pale and cold. Harry screamed but the death eater's ran and flew away on their brooms. Harry cried and fainted to the floor.

He woke up the next day with his head in pain and recognised the blur as the hospital wing. Putting on his glasses he saw Madame Pomfrey and Ron and Hermione. "Harry, Professor Maclean wants to see you" Madame Pomfrey said. The headmaster walked in with his head sunk low and his eyes looked like they hadn't had sleep for days. He replied "Sorry, about your loss Harry and I'm sure this will not happen ever again. The security was looking after the castle not the grounds. We will need to put up a lot of extra protection." "Although Hogwarts is a little unsafe at times it is a lot more dangerous for the students to be at home which the ministry of magic has agreed upon." He left the room and Harry still felt very upset at the loss of his friend and old teacher.

He remembered about the time Hagrid had taken him away from the Dursleys and had shown him the magical world. Also about his first trip across the lake and the amount of dangerous beasts Hagrid loved. Wiping a tear from his eyes Harry sat upright in bed as Ron and Hermione came in. Ron said "Harry you had a nightmare before I woke you up". "Is this anything to do with what happened to Hagrid?"

Harry replied "I dreamt that the man I saw at the shrieking shack was killed by Voldemort and Voldemort sent Wormtail to give the message 'killing someone close to me' to Malfoy." "He must have been fast because right then Malfoy came to the school and killed Hagrid" said Harry. "Why couldn't there have been other protection around" Hermione sniffled and tears started pouring out of her eyes. Harry said "The ministry are doing nothing against the dark side leaving Voldemort to attack or kill everyone close to me". "I am probably never out of danger anywhere in this world" sighed Harry "until Voldemort is dead".


End file.
